1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ammunition reloading apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shell case length gauge apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the inspection of bullets assembled relative to shell cases individually or in combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the reloading procedure, a shell case arranged to accommodate a bullet seated therewithin subsequent to positioning of gun powder and the like utilized for repulsion is constructed to be of a predetermined length within certain longitudinal measurements. A shell casing to exceed such measurement may intrude into a firing chamber of an associated rifle or pistol increasing pressures during a firing procedure to exceed capacities of associated firearm. Accordingly, a shell casing is mandated to be within the aforenoted predetermined range of measurement. Gauge structure is arranged in the prior art for measurements such as calipers and the like, but heretofore, a gauging apparatus has not been presented of convenience and interrelationship as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,572 to Huang setting forth a measurement gauge utilizing a dial plate.
Such gauges for gauging various orientations and positioning of structure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,392; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,336; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,484.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shell case length gauge apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.